Perfect
by Wyverna-And-Freya
Summary: one-shot, FreddyKatie, Katie wrote a song on how she is feeling and shows Freddy. The song is called 'Perfect' by Alanis Morissette. rr


Perfect 

Disclaimer: I do not own the SoR characters- I only have them in my mind to play and make stories with. I do not own Perfect By Alanis Morissette

Flames will be put on the fire where they belong so me and 'Verna can roast marshmallows on and eat them.

"No Freddy, you don't underst-"Katie cried through her tears.

"What don't I understand Katie. I think I understand very well-don't you!"

"No, I-I don't deserve you, you're too good for me, Freddy. P-P-Please believe me, please!" And with that she ran away from me. I don't get why she said those things. Why didn't she just tell me the truth? She was too good for the player of the school. Bu I promised her I wouldn't treat her like that and I haven't. She meant the world to me. I loved her-I still do, I don't think I'll ever stop loving her!

The next day at band practise

When I got there, the others were already warming up so I sat down behind my drums and warmed up my hands. Katie put down her bass and walked over to me. She handed me a sheet of paper and told me to open it after she had gone. Then Dewey told us to start and Katie went back to her bass and we played a few songs. After we did that Katie stepped forwards and asked us to play the parts she had taught us for her song. Then for the first time she sang the words while playing the bass. Her voice was soft and quite but powerful and strong at the same time. No one was paying attention to the words but I caught the last line. It was:

"We'll love you just the way you are, if you're perfect"

I look up at Katie and notice she turns around and makes eye contact. Tears are streaming down her face. She tries to hold them back but fails. I want to break our contact but I can't. She slowly takes her bass off and lays it gently on the floor without leaving my eyes. She got up, and walked backwards towards the door. Then I silently asked about the paper and she nodded slightly before she turned and walked out the door with the tears coming freely now. I look at the door for a minute and everyone was looking at me. Then Zack voiced the question everyone was thinking, "What did you do to her?" You see-they all think I hurt Katie. Cheated on her. But I didn't. She broke up with me. I looked at the paper and open it. It said:

_**Perfect **_

_Sometimes is never quite enough_

_If you're flawless, then you'll win my love_

_Don't forget to win first place_

_Don't forget to keep that smile on your face_

_Be a good boy_

_Try a little harder_

_You've got to measure up_

_And make me prouder_

_How long before you screw it up_

_How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up?_

_With every thing I do for you_

_The least you can do is keep quiet_

_Be a good girl_

_You've gotta try a little harder _

_That simply wasn't good enough_

_To make us proud_

_I'll live through you_

_I'll make you what I never was_

_If you're the best, then maybe so am I_

_Compared to him, compared to her_

_I'm doing this for your own damn good_

_You'll make up for what I blew_

_What the problem...why are you crying?_

_Be a good boy _

_Push a little farther now_

_That wasn't fast enough_

_To make us happy_

_We'll love you the way you are, if you're perfect_

_-Katie Brown_

I slowly folded the paper and put my drumsticks away. Then I ran out the door, down the steps and to mine and Katie's den, were we went when we were (alliteration or what?) little.

Katie was already there and she was still crying. I sat down beside her and she turned towards me. I said, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't be sorry," She replied

"Katie, when you said you weren't good enough for me, did they tell you that?"

"No."

"But Katie, I love you. If anything _they_ don't deserve _you_. I want to be with you, I need to be with you."

"Freddy, do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

"Yes."

"No one has loved me before."

"Katie I have. I'm proud of you, you don't need to do what they say, you know. You can't let them make you be what they weren't!"

"Thank-you."

"What for?"

"Just ...thank-you."

The next day I walk into school and went to Katie homeroom. I walk up to her desk, gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then I handed her a blood red Rose with the thorns still on. I ran out the room with the teacher running after me shouting "Freddy back her now! You can't walk into someone else's homeroom ten minutes late and expe- ......" But I didn't hear the rest because I had ran into my class and shut the door in her face.

"Same old Freddy Jones" Katie thought to herself and smiled because for the first time in her life she knew she was loved and cared for.

This is a one-shot. I don't plan on making another chapter or making this into a story. I think it is best to leave it like it is. And Katie wasn't abused, she was just expected to do better than she did even if she came top her parents could always find faults and weren't proud of her.

Peace out

Dolphin (from the duo-'Verna and Dol)


End file.
